


Heather-Wolfstar

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Song-Based fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Heather by Conan Gray, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sirius, Pining, They're dumb and gay, heartbroken, pining Sirius, pining remus, supportive friend James, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: This is an angsty Wolfstar fic written while listening to Heather by Conan Gray. I have added a happy ending after many requests.***The day Remus realised that he was in love with Sirius was fairly uneventful. It was October of their sixth year. They had classes, pranked Professor Flitwick, and James tried yet another trick to get Lily to fall in love with him. They spent break out at the lake. Remus still thinks that this was the moment it all went to hell.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Song-Based fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950250
Comments: 23
Kudos: 125





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This made me sad to write, and if it makes you sad to read, I did my job. :) I added a happy ending, so don't worry. :)

The day Remus realised that he was in love with Sirius was fairly uneventful. It was October of their sixth year. They had classes, pranked Professor Flitwick, and James tried yet another trick to get Lily to fall in love with him. They spent break out at the lake. Remus still thinks that this was the moment it all went to hell.

It was a cool day, with chilled winds soaring across the grounds. Remus had forgotten his coat upstairs, and, it being just after the full moon, was still feeling rather under the weather.

Sirius, as always, noticed. He saw Remus rubbing his arms, staring longingly back at the castle as he wished to be back in the warmth. So he did the only thing a sane person would do, he offered the boy his own sweater.

Remus was very good at hiding his emotions. Very few knew what actually went through the werewolf’s head, and probably never would. So, while Sirius thought that as he accepted the proffered clothing, Remus was thinking, “My, what a kind and good looking friend I have who would offer me his sweater on this chilly day,” in actuality it was more like, “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

You see, the reason for this stream of expletives out of the normally mild mannered boy was smiling dazzlingly at him with eyes twinkling out of that gorgeous face. And Remus had noticed this. He had also noticed that he was madly, hopelessly in love with Sirius Black.

*********

This remained a constant issue for several weeks(and one full moon) afterward. The main problem was this: Remus honestly had no idea if he had a chance or not. Sirius had made it clear over the years that he did not care about the gender of his many conquests, but he was also always open about if he liked someone to their face. The two boys had been friends for six years, so if he had felt anything towards Remus, then he should have told him by now.

But there was also the opposite to this argument. All of Sirius' conquests had been just that; A one time deal, a hook up, with possible random winks in the hallways. Perhaps Sirius felt more strongly for Remus, and therefore decided to keep quiet until he was sure it was reciprocated.

On the very day that Remus had finally plucked up enough courage to go talk to Sirius about this, all his dreams were dashed in one fell swoop.

*********

On November 19, about an hour after dinner, Sirius raced in the dorm room and yelled, “EMERGENCY MARAUDERS MEETING!” at the top of his lungs.

These meetings were rarely called by anyone other than James to update them on his progress with Lily, so all three of the other boys were very intrigued.

The four gathered on their respective bunks, each excited for whatever scheme Sirius had thought up. However, it was nothing of the sort.

Sirius strolled into the center of the room dramatically and announced, “I….have a girlfriend!”

Remus’s heart stopped. Sirius never had girlfriends. He had flings, one night stands, a make out behind the greenhouses. Sirius didn’t do girlfriends.

Apparently he did now.

********

After extensive interrogation by James and Peter(they found out she was a Hufflepuff named Heather Montgomery, she had blonde hair and hazel eyes, she was very smart, and had asked Sirius out earlier that day), with Remus remaining in pained silence, they all went their separate ways. Well, Remus left to study and distract himself while the others did who knows what.

Remus decided that he could feel this pain for three days. He could mourn his lost chances, feel the grief of heartbreak, then get on with it. He had a hard life, if he could manage being a werewolf, then he could deal with a teenage crush.

But it wasn’t a crush. It was Sirius.

Remus didn’t get any work done. He was always the one to help others on their essays, to be done weeks before deadlines. But tonight, he just couldn’t focus.

His mind kept drifting back to Sirius and his new girlfriend. Remus had gotten a simple description of her, but what did she really look like? Was her hair cut short like Lily’s right now? Or was it long and flowing like that one Ravenclaw prefect all his friend gaped after? Did she have full, pink lips or barely there ones? Was she pretty? Better looking than him?

Remus couldn’t get his mind to think about anything else, so he eventually just gave up.

He went to bed at an absurdly early time, but didn’t really sleep. He just laid there, staring up at his canopy, thinking about lost chances and broken hearts. The things Sirius would never know.

Eventually, he drifted off into a pained, restless sleep.

*********

Remus woke suddenly in the early morning that most still considered night. He felt the urge to get up, to move, to do something. So he rose, walked over to the window, and settled himself in the cold stone alcove. The werewolf looked up at the sky and the crescent moon hung low in it.

He had often wondered how something so beautiful, so pure, could cause him so much pain? But now there were two moons in his life. The rock in the sky, and the boy in his dorm.

Sirius Black was like the moon. He was gorgeous, pure, but he broke Remus. He cursed him with his love, and made him feel unimaginable pain. The two did this in very different ways, but it had the same effect.

He stayed there for a long time, until he heard shifting behind him.

James flopped out of his bed, presumably to get water, but changed his course when he spotted Remus by the window.

“Hey, man, are you alright?” he asked sleepily. Remus just shrugged.

“Was it about today?” Remus nodded minutely. James moved closer.

“You love him?” Somehow, James always knew. Remus was closer with Sirius, Sirius knew him better, but James had this intuition for secrets. He was the first one to guess about Remus’s condition.

Remus nodded.

“I’m sorry.” All the sleep was gone from James’s voice. He knew how it felt. No matter how much he joked, pranked, or played at happiness, he knew how Remus was feeling. Lily had rejected him for six years, but he loved her so much he never stopped trying.

Remus looked up at James with tears budding in his eyes. His friend moved closer and wrapped the heartbroken boy in his arms. Remus nestled his face into the crook of James’s neck and let out a choked sob. James just patted his hair and whispered comforting nonsense into his ear.

Minutes or hours later, when Remus was cried out, James helped him back to his bed and tucked him in. He really was a kind and caring friend, despite the front he would sometimes put on. He returned to his own bed, and they both slept better than they had before.


	2. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, back by popular demand, a happy ending for our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote you a happy ending, it made me smile. Here ya go.

The weeks after that were hard on Remus. He had to force himself to spend less time with Sirius, lest his heart continue to ache, and Sirius was left confused and hurt. James helped, spending more time with Remus than before, but it was hard on all of them. 

Remus only met Heather twice. She was gorgeous, with a round face, shoulder length blonde hair, shining golden eyes, and freckles dotting her nose. She was perfect in every way Remus wasn’t. She didn’t have loose, ill fitting robes. She wasn’t covered in scars, and she definitely didn’t have a taint on her soul like his condition.

The first time he saw her, walking hand in hand with Sirius down the hallway, Remus dashed into the nearest bathroom and sobbed. His rule about three days didn’t work out. 

The second time he encountered the pair, Remus was able to compose himself to go shake hands with the wonderful girl, who said all the perfect and horrible things. She complemented his charms abilities, said Sirius talked all about him, and was an overall stunning and kind person. 

And it was awful. 

Remus couldn’t hate  _ her _ ! She was amazing! But because Sirius chose her, decided to date her, Remus just wished she would disappear. God, he was such a horrible person. 

*********

About two and a half weeks after Sirius called the emergency meeting, Remus was talking - well, arguing - with James in their dorm room. Sirius was out on yet another date with Heather and James had sent Peter on some pointless mission. 

“No, Prongs!” Remus exclaimed, shocked by James’s idea, “There is no way I’m telling him!”

“Listen,” James kept going anyway, “What if he likes you back? What if he’s just going out with Heather to get over you!” Remus stood, shocked. Then angry. 

“James, I swear to God if he told you something and you’ve been keeping it from me-”

“No, no, no, he didn’t tell me anything.”

“Then why in the world would you say that?”

“Remus, I see the way you look at him! That’s how I knew you liked him in the first place. But - no, listen, Moony - he looks at you the same! Like you are the most perfect person anyone could ever meet! Like you are as radiant as the sun, like your eyes light up the night like the stars,” Remus let out a snort, “Oh shut up, I’ve been practicing for Lily.” 

“James, I’m not going to tell him!” Remus said again. 

“Why can’t you just give it a try?”

“Because he had a goddamn girlfriend, that’s why.” 

“Come on, Moony! Just hint at it or something! You at least have to try, man!”

The door swung open, revealing Sirius himself. 

“Try what?” he asked. 

“Er… noth-” Remus started, but James cut him off. 

“Remus has something he needs to tell you.” Remus glared at the messy haired boy, wishing he could hex him, but his wand was unfortunately all the way across the room. 

“Oh?” Sirius asked. 

“Er, yes.” Moony still hadn’t looked away from James. 

“Right, you two talk, I’ll just be going.” James said with a wink towards Remus, then practically pranced out of the room. 

“So… what did you want to tell me?” Sirius asked awkwardly. 

“I didn’t  _ want _ to tell you anything, but apparently now Prongs is forcing me to.” 

“Okaaay,” Sirius said, settling down on his bunk while Remus mirrored him on his own, “you really don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. We can pretend that you did if you want him to stop pressuring you. I can yell at him to back off.”

“No. Though that means a lot, it really is something I think I should tell you.”

“Okay, then go ahead.” Sirius settled back on his bunk, looking ready to hear anything. Remus doubted he was expecting what actually came out of the werewolf’s mouth. 

“See, I kind of, no, not kind of. I really, really, like you. As a friend, obviously, but also as more than that. Like, er, the way Heather likes you.” Remus felt incredibly uncomfortable, and Sirius just looked shocked, so he did what he always did when he was nervous. He just. Kept. Talking. “I mean, I know you don’t like me that way, and while I obviously wish you did I don’t expect you too. I’m really sorry if this makes things awkward between us, I mean, it probably will. I was going to tell you the day you got together with Heather and it just made me feeling completely horrible so I tried to stay away from you but you’re my best friend and that was too hard too so it was either losing probably the most important person to me in the world or have my heart broken repeatedly and none of those sounded like good ideas and James knew - of course James knew - and he kept trying to convince me to tell you and now I have and it’s going horribly and I think I’ll just shut up now.” Remus stared at Sirius’s face, waiting for hatred or disgust to come his way. But the boy just stayed there, frozen, unmoving and unresponsive. That had been inexplicably quick but horribly, horribly, monumental. 

“Right, bye then.” Remus said before rushing out the door. 

Down in the common room, James was sitting in one of the brand new armchairs settled by the fire. Remus spat a “Fuck you, Potter,” before rushing out of the room, eyes filling with tears. 

He raced down the hallway, tears streaming down his face, as he headed for one of the Marauder’s hideouts. Before he could get there, however, he was intercepted by one Lily Evans. 

“Remus?”

Remus didn’t know why he stopped. Maybe it was the concern in her tone, or how she always managed to make him feel better. Maybe it was because she was the first person he ever came out to. Maybe it was just that she was Lily, the queen of guy troubles. 

“Sweetheart, are you alright?”

“Do I look alright?” Remus asked with a weak and sniffly chuckle. 

“Right, that was stupid. Come with me.” She grabbed his hand and silently dragged him behind her, back to the common room. 

“No, James, Sirius!” Remus said the second he realized where they were going. Lily nodded in understanding. She parked him behind a suit of armor then went back to the portrait hole. She muttered the password, peeked through the entryway, then turned back to Remus and mouthed  _ All clear _ . 

He crept out from behind the suit and made his way to the Gryffindor portrait hole. Lily was right, the only people in the common room were a couple of studying first years. 

She brought him over to the stairs to the girl’s dormitory despite his weak protests and muttered a spell. The stairs, which normally became a slide under the boy's feet as they had since a certain prank James pulled in their second year, held firm beneath Remus as Lily dragged him up the staircase.

Lily led him past portraits of famous witches, several doorways where girls did double takes when they saw him, and into her own deserted dorm. She sat him down on what he assumed was her bed and quietly pulled him into a hug. 

It was the perfect thing to do. It felt so similar yet so different to the one he had gotten from James those few weeks ago. Where his had been solid and almost protective, Lily’s was comforting and understanding. They stayed there, silent, for a long time. Remus had his head nestled into her neck, and she quietly stroked his back. 

After an immeasurable amount of time, however, they were interrupted by Alice Fortescue slipping in the room. 

“Hey Lily, - Remus?” she sounded shocked, but to be fair, Remus couldn’t see her face. 

“What do you need, Alice?” Lily asked, still sounding kind despite the curt wording. 

“Some girls said they saw you dragging some boy into our dorm so I thought you’d finally gotten together with James. But now I’m worried. Remus, are you alright?”

“No,” Lily said for him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alice asked quietly as she sat down on his other side. Remus decided that if he was going to tell anyone, it would be these two, and he really did need to talk about it. He sniffed a little, then began talking. 

“I uh, kinda, kindatoldSiriusIlovehim,” he said the last part too quietly for the girls to hear. 

“Say that again?” Lily asked. 

“I, like, professed my feelings for Sirius, or whatever…” The girls stayed in shocked silence for a moment, processing, before Alice shot to her feet. 

“Did he yell at you or call you a slur, because I swear to God I will hex-”

“No, no, no, he didn’t do any of that. He uh, just kind of stared at me. Without moving. Or responding. Didn’t even seem to notice I left.” Remus hung his head, “And I didn’t even want to do it in the first place, he has a  _ girlfriend _ , but James thought that he liked me back or something so he talked me into it…”

“That son of a bitch!” Lily muttered. 

“No, Lily, please don’t blame him. I was angry at him at first too, but he was really just trying to help. He knew about my feelings for Sirius for a while, he’s a really good friend.”

“I’m so sorry, honey,” Lily said, “you can stay up here as long as you like, okay?” Remus nodded, grateful. 

Suddenly, they heard yelling and angry shouting from the stairs. Alice promised she would check out what was going on before slipping out the door. 

Minutes later she burst in, panting. 

“Sirius is trying to get up the stairs! He’s uh, also calling for you...”

Remus felt his face go ghost white. Sirius. Trying to get to him. What was he going to do? Call him a slur? Say they could never be friends again? Turn him down, but say their friendship might work out? That was the best Remus could hope for. Well, actually, the best he could hope for was for Sirius to spontaneously forget all about Remus’s confession and actually be trying to figure out how he got up here. 

“What are you going to do?” Lily asked, looking worried. 

“How the hell do you expect me to know? I guess I’ll just… talk to him?” 

“We can come with you,” Alice said, but Remus shook his head. 

“No, I need to talk to him alone. When both of us can actually communicate.” 

Remus, feeling an unexplainable rush of confidence, got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He cracked it open, peeking out at the now emptying hallway of girls. It seemed that Sirius had finally given up. 

Remus’s feet felt cold against the stone floor, he hadn’t bothered to put on shoes when he ran from his dormitory. He walked trepidatiously down the never ending but oh so short hallway, and reached the stairs eons and seconds later. 

As he rounded the final turn in the spiral staircase, he saw Sirius standing dejected at the bottom of the stairs. For a split second Remus debated making a run for it, but the boy spotted him before he could do anything. 

“Sirius,” Remus said quietly, scared. No, terrified. 

“Hey,” Sirius gave an awkward little wave, far too casual for the situation. 

“I know we need to talk, but could we maybe go somewhere a little more… private?” Remus asked, self conscious of the many stares Sirius’s outburst had caused. 

“Er, yeah, sure.” Sirius conceded, and they headed up to their dormitory. Each step caused the fear to build up inside of Remus, to the point where he was shaking by the time they reached their door. 

They walked silently to their bunks. The scene was scarily similar to the one Remus had raced out of only two or so hours ago. 

“Listen,” Sirius said at the same time Remus said, “Sirius,” 

“You first,” Sirius conceded. 

“I’m sorry,” Remus said looking at his hands, “That was a selfish thing for me to do. You have a girlfriend, and I probably just ruined our friendship. You don’t have to stay friends with me. I’ll be okay,” Remus didn’t know when he started crying, “I mean, not really okay. I’ll get better though. Maybe one day we can be friends again? One day you’ll forgive me?” 

“Forgive you?” Sirius asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, I hope you will.”

“Why would I forgive you?” Sirius sounded very confused. 

“Well, you don’t… have to, I just… I’m sorry I’ll go now.” Remus got up to leave, the tears coming heavier than ever. God, he had cried more today than in the past three months. 

A look of realization then horror flashed across Sirius’s face. 

“No, no,  _ shit! _ ” he scrambled up, “Remus that’s not what I meant. I was confused because I didn’t think there was anything for me to forgive you for! Remus, you didn’t do anything wrong. You were just being honest. I’m sorry I made you feel like you needed to apologize,” Remus felt a wave of relief wash through him before Sirius took a deep breath and began speaking again, “I’m really sorry for the way I reacted, I should have said something I’ve been meaning to say for a very long time.”

“What?” Remus asked. 

“Can’t you guess?” No, Remus really couldn’t. He had had a very long day, cried his brains out several times, and his brain was not working properly after he learned that Sirius was in no way angry with him. He shook his head. 

“Alright, fine,” Sirius said, seeming… nervous, “I’ll spell it out for you. I, Sirius Black, like you, Remus Lupin. In a more than friends sort of way.” Sirius sagged with relief after getting that off his chest. 

“More… than… friends?” Remus asked slowly. 

“Yes.” 

“Like, kissing?” His brain was obviously not functioning correctly. 

“Yes, like kissing, Remus.” It finally got through his thick skull. 

Sirius liked him. Sirius  _ liked  _ him. Romantically. With kissing. And maybe more stuff. 

“But what about Heather?” Remus asked, imagining sneaking around with Sirius because he didn’t like Remus enough to end things with her. 

“I uh, broke up with her as soon as I came to. Sorry about that by the way, having your crush of five years tell you he likes you is a little shocking.” 

“Yeah, no kidding. Wait. Five years? Hold on, you broke up with Heather?” Remus was still having trouble catching up. 

“Yes, five years. You’ve been beautiful and kind since second year. Well, since I met you, but I only realized I like you second year. And yeah, I broke up with her. To be honest, dating her was kind of me trying to get over you.” 

“Get over… me. God, we really are a pair of idiots, aren’t we, Padfoot.” 

“Yep. But maybe we could be a pair of idiots who are boyfriends?” Sirius shuffled his feet. 

“Just get over here.” 

Sirius rushed forward, cupping Remus’s face in his hands tenderly. He stared into his grey eyes for a short moment before finally leaning down to kiss him. 

The kiss was… magical. It was everything Remus had imagined it as and more. Many people had described kissing as fireworks, as bursts of passion bubbling up from their chest. Remus had always thought them foolhardy, embellishing the feeling, but they were spot on. Sirius’s lips were soft and just a little bit chapped against his own. His hands had wrapped around Remus’s back, holding the shorter boy to him. It was perfect. 

* * *

The weeks to come were some of the best of Remus’s life. He was officially boyfriends with Sirius Black. Everyone else seemed to have seen it coming, even Peter. Well, Heather still gave him glares in the hallway, but Remus couldn’t blame her. They had gotten together barely an hour after Sirius dumped her. 

One other good thing that came out of the boys newfound relationship was that when Lily found out how James had been such a good friend to Remus and helped them get together, she finally took him up on the date he had first proposed in their first year. 

It was all around a very good sixth year, and many good years were to come.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! If you did, leave me a comment/kudos to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Thanks so much for the support, I have added a happy ending, as you can see! Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!  
> @lovspadfoot has amazingly translated this into Portuguese on Wattpad, check it out here: https://www.wattpad.com/999909939-♡-heather-wolfstar-cap%C3%ADtulo-único


End file.
